Look for you
by swiingingstar123
Summary: Bella returns home after a year of college to find a new mysterious and handsome gardener. Soon she find herself swept into a new passionate love affair. But at the end of the summer a surprise leaves her having to make choices shes not ready for.AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you enjoy! This is all human, and I have taken some liberties with the characters and their relationships. **

**I own nothing. Twilight and all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer only the plot belongs to me.**

**Look for you.**

**Chapter 1**

Prologue

I never met my mother. I was taken from her arms the minute i was born. I was adopted and grew up with a good life, great parents who loved and cared for me. But twenty-three years later and I want to know. I want to know if I look like her. I want to know if she ever thought about me. I wanted to know if it was hard for her to let me go. I want to know who my father is and if she ever loved him. I want to know how I came to be here.

Twenty-three years and I was getting married to the man of my dreams, and I wanted her to know. I wanted her to see that I was ok. I wanted her to fill the void I felt since I found out I was adopted. I wanted her at my wedding. I told my finance I couldn't marry him till the hole was gone. I told him I needed to meet her.

Twenty-three years and I decided I would find her. And I did.

So here after Twenty-three years of wondering I was sitting in the living room waiting...

Alice

The window facing the garden looked as though it hadn't been cleaned in a decade. Looking out of it, the world took on a fuzzy haze that can only be created by dirt. The edges of the the tall juniper plants blurred with the caked on soot. Nothing had a definitive shape or form, things just sort of meshed together.

But out of all these random blurred figures, the new gardener's silhouetted body was most pronounced. His strong arms moved methodically through the haze, clipping away at the sprawling branches of the bushes.

This was Alice Swan's favorite thing to do now that there was a new young gardener tending to the plants outside her clouded window. The thought to actually get it cleaned crossed her mind a few times. But she never followed through with it. It was better this way, watching his blurred figure. She knew she couldn't accidentally be caught watching him, because he couldn't see in her window. No, this way she could watch him and admire him, and it could be her little secret.

He stopped his rhythmic cutting and cocked his head to the side, acknowledging a silent caller in a corner of the garden her window could not see. She watch him respond with words she could not make out nor hear. She didn't know if she had actually ever heard his voice. She was to embarrassed to go out to the garden, even if it was to pretend to read. She wasn't someone boys looked at or thought of as pretty. She would feel foolish sitting, waiting, wishing, that the gardener would come over and sweep her off her feet. These were childish fantasies she had taught herself to out grow long ago. But sometimes she couldn't help but dream, that he noticed her, make an advance towards her. She was nothing like her sister Bella. Surely Bella would go out to the garden and plant herself on a bench, silently teasing the workmen of what they could never have. Bella was beautiful, graceful, and above all what men wanted. Not like Alice.

Its not that she was ugly. She wasn't. She had bright blue eyes with soft features and porcelain looking skin. Her brown hair reached past her shoulders, and at nineteen she had a nice body. No, it wasn't cause she was bad looking, she just didn't have the "it" factor. The one that makes boys, men, do a double take. Maybe it came from being the sister of Bella. Living is Bella's shadow can do damage on ones self esteem. Bella's poise, her confidence, her intellect, her smile, her brown eyes that looked as they held all the knowledge of the world in them. While Alice's simply held the gateway to her soul.

Both of the Swan girls had been blessed with eyes that could pierce. If you looked into the directly you felt bare, striped of all your facades.

She looked out the window again, she hadn't realized that gardener boy had moved to the far side of the garden barely visible from where she sat. One day, she thought, she would go out there and make him notice her. But not today. Today Bella was returning home. She had been away at college for the past year. Mother was going to extremes to make sure the house was prepared for Bella's return. Mother keeps saying

" She's been away for a year, we want her to feel as though nothing has changed since she's left."

Mother doesn't understand that Bella won't be noticing how clean her room is or the little trinkets mother has placed around the house for her. No she probably won't care one bit. Bella has always said that the house has never felt like home to her. She says a real home doesn't have random workers walking through out. A real home is where your heart is, and she says her is not in this house.

But she could understand why Mother goes through the trouble of trying to please Bella. Bella is one of those people that you are always seeking approval from. Its not like she is bratty or pretentious. She just has a aurora about her, that makes you want to please her. Even mother seeks her approval.

"Alice!" Her mother's voice always the surprising piercing ring, one could never get use to it. " Make sure you clean yourself up. Put on that dress I picked out. Bella should be here within the hour!"

The dress her mother had picked out was a hideous shade of peach. The dress itself wasn't bad, but the color was clearly the reason this dress had sat on, first, the rack at the department store, and now her very own closet. Only her mother would find a dress that shade of pink appealing enough to buy it. This dress would not get Bella's approval, she thought.

She didn't have much say in the matter. She didn't have the energy or the guts to stand up to her mother. She resigned herself to wearing the dress.

Her mother had been right Bella's car pulled up within the hour. She stepped out of the car looking beautiful. Alice had almost forgotten Bella's beauty. Her brown her in perfect curls framing her softly curving cheeks, her brilliant eyes, and her pouting lips; on which she wore the richest shade of red.

" Alice!" Bella's sweet voice called to her. She forgotten how sweet her sister sounded, and how much she had missed her voice. Bella had a huge smile on her face. A true smile. Her eyes gleamed with excitement and Bella engulfed her in a hug. "I've missed you so!"

" Hi Bella! I've missed you too! You must tell me all about college." She said as she hugged her sister. Her sister danced around with her. " I have plenty of stories, do not worry!" Bella laughed. As she opened her eyes again to take in her sister, she noticed gardener boy standing at the corner of house smiling and raking in the sight of them. Had she gotten is attention?

Edward

She was beautiful. The way her head fell back as she laughed. The way she interacted with her sister. Why hadn't he known of her before. He knew the Swans had daughters, but in the few short weeks he had been there, he had barely caught a glimpse of one of them, but now here where both. Standing in front of him laughing and looking beautiful. But he didn't have a right to look, really, he was working for them. He was their second gardener. He had taken this job because he needed the money so he could possibly get the hell out of this town, and they needed someone to start immediately. Apparently the guy who he had replaced had to return to his home town because a family illness. But he wasn't complaining. Not anymore at least.

He could watch her all day. Just looking at her he felt full, like someone had pumped him full of hot air. There was a tingling sensation running through him, and not just in his nether regions. It was mainly his chest. Like his heart might flutter away at the sound of her bell like laugh. He had a sudden impulse to go over and touch his lips to hers. But he realized how foolish that would be. This was the first time he had seen her.

Suddenly a pair of crystal blue eyes stared, questioningly at him. There intensity pore right into his heart that was threatening to leap out of his chest. They weren't the eyes he wanted but he couldn't look away. He wasn't sure what she was looking at or what she saw in his face, but he watched her face blush and then she turned back to her sister, who was looking over her shoulder. Her chocolate brown eyes swept over the area where he stood, but they never even hesitated over him. It was like in her eyes he didn't exists. Like he was nothing to her. But then it made sense. to her, he was nothing but the gardener.

********

**I hope you all enjoyed it. I want to say this is a Bella/Edward love story. I am just opening. Please review and let me know if you think I should continue. Comments and criticism welcome!**

**Thank you!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Look For You **

**Chapter 2**

**I own nothing. It belongs to Stephanie Meyer.  
**

Bella

I hated returning home. I hated the uptight atmosphere, the expectations, the perfect facade that I was expected to uphold. It was trying. I didn't belong in the world of my parents nor did I want to belong. They don't get that this isn't a life I want. I don't want to be some picture perfect trophy wife on the arm of a man my father picks out for me. I wanted to be free. I've always wanted to be free and that scares them.

This is why I rarely returned home. Normally after school ends I would busy myself with a trip to New York or Europe, places of civilized society. But this summer was different I couldn't go. Recent events had made sure of that. I was resigned to return to a place I despised. To hide.

I had called my mother to warn her of my impending return. Her crisp voice had informed me of how happy she was that I would be coming home. But I could hear the lie, the false undertones in her too sweet voice. I could hear the pretense because it was the same in my voice. I pretended to be happy about this. Telling her how excited I was to come home. I didn't tell her why I wouldn't be going to New York as usual and she knew better than to ask.

I arrived at the station at a quarter of two. As was to be expected a car was waiting for me. Louis the driver, retrieved my bags as I settled into the back seat, bracing myself. I was in for an extremely long haul of a summer. I contemplated what I would do with my time. How I would spend away my hours in exile. I always had my sister. Ah, yes. There was my sister. Alice. Young beautiful Alice. Though she would make nice sitting company, she and I were opposites in every way. While I craved freedom and adventure, Alice was perfectly happy at home, locked up like Repunzel in her tower. She was so naive to the world, so blissfully unaware of who she was or what she wanted. Yes, she would make nice sitting company. But she knew me too well, and that was something to be feared.

I sat in silence. Watching the scenery moving too fast into the past. Each pass of a blurred tree brought me closer to my own personal prison. Louis said nothing, but every now and again I would find his all-knowing beady black eyes assessing me in the rear-view mirror. He knew, I just knew that he knew. Some how he always knows. But he also knew it wasn't his place. He was my driver. So he kept silent. But he knew.

In a way it felt good, some else knowing. But I also wanted to smack him. Make him stop questioning me with his eyes. I couldn't stand their questions, their logic, their reprimands. Those eyes knew. Always.

My car pulled onto the road that would take me to my parents house. One mile of thick wooded trees and undergrowth. I knew these trees well. When I was a child I played for hours, much to the dislike of my mother, ruining dress after perfect dress. If you walked far enough into them, there was a small creek that ran so clear you could make out every detail of every rock that laid at the bottom.

At a certain point next to the creek was a small clearing that I used to play house in. I would bring my nicest china dolls, the ones my mom tried to keep from me in a glass cabinet, and make them beds out a leaves and twigs. I would sit next to them singing them to sleep, just like I wished my mother would do for me. I would hug and kiss them, something my mother never did. I imagined I was poor. Always fighting for my food and the protection of my children. But no matter how poor I was in my mind, I always had my play children and they always had me. They knew I loved them.

My family was rich. You looked at the front of my house and you knew that we had money and we were important. Or at least we thought we were. On the outside we looked perfect. My father, mayor of the town, his perfect trophy wife, and his two beautiful daughters. Perfect. But what you wouldn't see just looking at the magnificent house in front of you, were the cracks and crevasse of a broken family. You wouldn't know my father every night comes home, pours himself enough whiskey to knock a body builder into next Thursday, then retreats into his study. You wouldn't know that my mother tries desperately to uphold the perfect facade about her family. Or that she's addicted to six different pills. You wouldn't know that sometimes, when she is really worn down, she cries for the life she wanted, she cries for the man she fell in love with and for the loss of him. You wouldn't see looking at my beautiful house, parents who buy their daughters extravagant dress, china dolls worth more than cars, anything that can keep them busy and out of the way, all because the parents couldn't be bothered with things such as children. When you looked at my house you wouldn't see these things, but I did. Every time I saw the manicured lawn and flawless paint of the perfect white house.

My chest filled with bitter disdain as the car rounded the last bend in the drive, revealing a larger three story mansion. The outside utter perfection. My mother and sister stood waiting on the steps coming off the veranda. My mother's hair mint in the late 1940's fashion. Her red clothing bringing out the circles under her eyes. My sister stood next to her, petite and beautiful. Non the wiser to her beauty. She looked shy. Like she was ready to run away. It made me smile, seeing her there. Her hair also flawless, looking dazzling in a hideous pink dress. The disdain in my chest eased a little seeing my sister. Having her, was better than nothing.

Louis opened the car door and I step out into the thick hot air. Breathing was a workout. My mother spoke first. Her fake crisp voice smacking me across the face.

"Bella! Darling. I'm so glad you're home. Its never the same when you are gone." She walked down the steps and took my hands in hers. Never a hug. That's to personal.

My sister stayed on the steps still looking nervous.

"Alice!" I said smiling at her. The first real smile I had smiled in weeks. "I've missed you so."

"Bella! I've missed you too." She answered excitement and happiness washing over her face. She enveloped me in a hug, enough though she was a good four inches shorter than me, her hugs were larger than life. "You must tell me about college." She spoke. I stiffened for a split second before I told myself that this was just a formality. She didn't know. She just wanted to know about life outside of home. She didn't want, or need, to know about him.

"Don't worry I have plenty of stories." I laughed to cover my nerves. Alice continued to hold me tight to her, like she hadn't had any human contact in her whole life. We laughed and twirled as we lived in the excitement of our reunion. We spun once, then twice, and then I saw him. Standing in the corner of the house, where the path leads into the gardens behind the house, he stood there holding a wheel-barrel. His face strong and pronounced.. His bronze hair askew and sweaty, I had a fleeting feeling to run my hands through it. But his eyes, his green eyes, they were piercing. He was watching, looking. Was he looking at me? or Alice. I suddenly had the desire to throw her to the ground. I wanted him to look at him. I want him to want me, and only me.

**********

**I hope you enjoyed it. I apologize for it being so short, but I am still just opening. This is kind of background, but not really. Oh I forgot to mention, this is set in the late 1940's. i guess it was so clear in my head, but I don't know if it was clear to you as the reader. I did make a quick mention of it about the mom's hairstyle. I am glad to see Bella's point of view. Please review and let me know what you think. Should I continue on. Comments and criticism are always, always welcome. =D**

**Thanks.  
**


End file.
